


Defense Droid

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not insult BB's owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense Droid

The words were spat like venom from a frinka at Finn’s back. The former Stormtrooper ignored it, focused instead on his conversation with Poe.

Poe however was not so forgiving. He turned his head sharply, narrowing his eyes in warning at the speaker. “Don’t make me teach you manners…” the pilot growled.

“Poe, ignore them,” Finn assured him.

There was a tense moment of silence and then Poe turned back to Finn, sighing as he resumed their conversation.

The words were spat again, this time followed by an insult thrown at Poe.

To everyone’s surprise; it was BB-8 who reacted. The droid trilled furiously, rolling up to bang their body against the speaker’s feet. The room was filled with indignant beeping and shrieking, BB’s body twisting around in their anger.

Finn looked over at Poe and raised his eyebrows when he saw the look on his face. “Cursing?” he asked.

“…R2 taught BB some really good curses,” Poe murmured.


End file.
